swissradiofandomcom-20200215-history
Opera time table W14/2014
Actual events * Network reconstruction and construction works of the Zumikerstrasse. Construction will start on 8 Dec 2013 and completed in the springtime of 2015. There may be interruptions of the broadcasting of swissradio Opera. Opera time table 31.03.2014 - Monday/Montag 01:25 Server check and updates 02:27 Franco Alfano - Cyrano de Bergerac (2002) CPO (F) 04:28 Francis Poulenc - Les Dialogues des carmélites (1990) Virgin Classics (F) 07:00 Jacques Ibert - Persée et Andromède (2002) AVIE (F) 07:41 Frank Martin - Der Sturm (2008) Hyperion (D) 10:12 Bernd Alois Zimmermann - Die Soldaten (1988) Teldec (D) 12:00 Aaron Copland - The Tender Land (1990) Virgin Classics Digital (E) 13:46 Michael Tippett - The Ice Break (1990) EMI (E) 15:00 Richard Meale - Voss (1986) Philips (E) - 1st recording 17:00 Robert Ward - The Crucible (1989) Albany Records (E) 18:50 Mikis Theodorakis - Electra (1998) Intuition Classics (GR) 21:26 Nancy Van de Vate - Hamlet (2012) VMM (E) - 1st recording 01.04.2014 - Tuesday/Dienstag 00:06 Shigeaki Saegusa - Chushingura (1997) Sony Classical (JP) - 1st recording 03:13 Tsippi Fleischer - Cain and Abel (2001) VMM (HE) - 1st recording 04:17 Udo Zimmermann - Die weisse Rose (1988) Berlin Classics (D) - 1st recording 05:25 York Höller - Der Meister und Margarita (1991) Collegno (D) - 1st recording 08:07 Kris Defoort - House of the Sleeping Beauties (2009) Fuga Libera (E) 09:36 Thomas Adès - The Tempest (2009) EMI Classics (E) - 1st recording 11:33 Olli Kortekangas - Messenius ja Lucia (Messenius and Lucia) (2005) Ondine (FI) 13:15 Aulis Sallinen - Kullervo (1992) Ondine (FI) - 1st recording 15:52 Aulis Sallinen - Punainen viiva (The Red Line) (1979) Finlandia (FI) 17:48 Bronius Kutavicius - Lokys (The Bear) (2002) Ondine (LT) 19:24 Witold Rudziński - Odprawa posłów greckich (1966) Polskie Nagrania (PL) 20:11 Gerhard Rosenfeld - Kniefall in Warschau (1998) Thorofon (D) 21:57 Gottfried von Einem - Der Besuch der alten Dame (1971) Amadeo (D) - 1st recording 02.04.2014 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 00:11 Gunnar de Frumerie - Singoalla (1985) Caprice (SV) - 1st recording 02:20 Ján Cikker - Vzkriesenie (1964) Opus (CS) 04:52 Dmitri Shostakovich - Ledi Makbet Mzenskogo ujesda (1992) Deutsche Grammophon ® 07:28 Marc Blitzstein - Regina (1991) London Records (E) 10:00 Ralph Vaughan Williams - Riders to the Sea (1995) Chandos (E) 10:42 Riccardo Zandonai - Francesca da Rimini (1976) Gala (I) 12:40 Umberto Giordano - Marcella (2007) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 13:44 Ottorino Respighi - Lucrezia (1981) Bongiovanni (I) 14:43 Antonio Smareglia - Nozze Istriane (1999) Bongiovanni (I) 16:25 Arrigo Boito - Mefistofele (1956) Conductor: Angelo Questa (I) 18:40 Charles Lecocq - La figlia di Madama Angot (1952) Conductor: Cesare Gallino (I) 20:17 Claude Debussy - Pelléas et Mélisande (1941) Conductor: Roger Désormière (F) 22:53 Jules Massenet - Werther (1953) Conductor: Francesco Molinari-Pradelli (F) 03.04.2014 - Thursday/Donnerstag 00:54 Pjotr Iljitsch Tschaikowski - Pique Dame (Pikowaja Dama) (1949) Conductor: Alexander Melik-Paschajev ® 03:27 Anton Rubinstein - Der Dämon (1950) Conductor: Alexander Melik-Paschajev ® 05:48 Modest Mussorgsky - Boris Godunow (1962) EMI ® 09:11 Richard Wagner - Tannhäuser (2001) Teldec Classics (D) 12:25 Richard Wagner - Der fliegende Holländer (1992) Naxos (D) 14:43 Stanisław Moniuszko - Halka (1986) CPO (PL) 16:45 Saverio Mercadante - La vestale (2004) Marco Polo (I) 18:22 Gioachino Rossini - La donna del lago (1992) Philips (Special Limited Edition) (I) 20:58 Carlo Evasio Soliva - La testa di bronzo o sia La capanna solitaria (1993) MGB (I) - 1st recording 22:54 Gaetano Donizetti - L'assedio di Calais (1988) Opera Rara (I) 04.04.2014 - Friday/Freitag 00:58 Gaetano Donizetti - Gli esiliati in Siberia (1999) Actes Sud (I) - 1st recording 03:13 Luigi Cherubini - Lo sposo di tre e marito di nessuna (2005) Dynamic (I) 05:44 Ferran Sor i Muntades - Il Telemaco nell'isola di Calipso (1997) Edicions Albert Moraleda (I) - 1st recording 06:45 Marcos António Portugal - Lo spazzacamino principe (2001) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 08:11 Antonio Salieri - Axur re d'Ormus (1989) Nuova Era (I) 10:47 Giovanni Paisiello - Don Chisciotte (1990) Nuova Era (I) 12:40 Giuseppe Gazzaniga - Don Giovanni Tenorio o sia Il Convitato di Pietra (1963) Nuova Era (I) 14:09 Joseph Schuster - Demofoonte (2001) DHM (I) - 1st recording 16:28 Pasquale Anfossi - La maga Circe (1987) Bongiovanni (I) - 1st recording 17:48 Johann Adolph Hasse - Marc' Antonio & Cleopatra (2003) Dorian (I) - 1st recording 19:18 Johann Adolph Hasse - Piramo e Tisbe (1984) Schwann-Universal (I) 21:03 Tommaso Traetta - Ippolito ed Aricia (1999) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 05.04.2014 - Saturday/Samstag 01:02 George Frideric Handel - Rinaldo (2002) Harmonia Mundi (I) 04:14 George Frideric Handel - Flavio (1989) Harmonia Mundi (I) 07:00 Carl Heinrich Graun - Montezuma (1992) Capriccio (I) 09:17 Domènec Terradellas - Sesostri (2010) RCOC Records (I) - 1st recording 12:41 Domenico Scarlatti - Tetide in Sciro (1965) Sarx Records (I) 15:15 Johann Joseph Fux - Dafne in Lauro (1990) Nuova Era (I) 17:14 Antonio Vivaldi - L'Olimpiade (1994) Brilliant (I) 19:26 Reinhard Keiser - Croesus (1990) Nuova Era (D) 21:41 Antonio Caldera - La clemenza di Tito (2003) Bongiovanni (I) 23:06 Alessandro Scarlatti - Griselda (2000) Harmonia Mundi (I) - 1st recording 06.04.2014 - Sunday/Sonntag 02:07 Johann Georg Conradi - Ariadne (2004) CPO (D) 05:02 Francesco Cavalli - La Calisto (1994) Harmonia Mundi (I) 07:47 Francesco Cavalli - Xerse (1985) Harmonia Mundi (I) 11:30 Antonio Cesti - Orontea (1982) Harmonia Mundi (I) 14:35 Luigi Rossi - Orfeo (1990) Harmonia Mundi (I) - 1st recording 18:14 Sigmund Theophil Staden - Seelewig (2002) CPO (D) 19:31 Claudio Monteverdi - Il ballo delle ingrate (1993) Nuova Era (I) 20:23 Francesca Caccini - La liberazione di Ruggiero dall'isola d'Alcina (1996) PMC (I) 21:40 Jacopo Peri - Euridice (1993) Maguelone (I) 23:08 Stefano Landi - La morte d'Orfeo (2006) Zig Zag Territoires (I) Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2014 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 14/2014 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2014